DreamSouls
by Rachel Seyujia Filteau
Summary: Chibi-usa's discovered the universe that belongs to those with a dream-soul... and she's discovered the distress of one of them. Can she, a young child, help the Himmelian Chena in adult matters? COMPLETE.
1. Quick Intro

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Introduction  
  
This story takes place long after Chibi-usa has returned to the thirtieth century and Crystal Tokyo permanently, after the first six episodes of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (you don't need to have seen Sailor Stars to know what's going on, but it helps to have seen all the seasons before it). It's not that long, really, and I think its kind of dumb, but then I think everything I do is dumb.  
  
Chibi-usa, Diana, Helios, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the names Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are property of whoever owns them at the moment. They are not mine.  
  
Chehdero, Chena, dream-souls, the Bubble Universe, and Ma-Kah-Phet are mine. 


	2. Prologue

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Prologue  
  
Chibi-usa yawned. "This is boring, Diana," she told the gray kitten. "Why do I have to learn it? It's not like it's got anything to do with what I'm learning from Mama and Papa about how to rule Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"It is always good to be prepared, Small Lady," Diana replied. "This way, you will know what to expect. It helps, believe me."  
  
"I'll take your word for it, Diana."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Bored beyond belief, Chibi-usa flipped through the book she was supposed to be reading. When she got to the index, she glanced over it to see if there was anything that might catch her interest. It was in this way that she discovered the word, "dream-souls." She looked at the page number and flipped to it, so that she might read more about it. "This looks interesting...."  
  
"Small Lady, you should not be straying from your studies!"  
  
"I'm not. Not really." She put her finger to the page and began to read out loud, "'A dream-soul is very complicated and difficult to describe. It is when the soul of a person is able to leave the body willingly while the body is asleep or unconscious, yet able to return before being awakened; sometimes, it can leave the body and not come back until it wants to, causing a sort of coma to the body. What it does while gone is not really sure, but it is believed that dream-souls can gather together in an unconscious world far from the reach of the real world, creating friendships and companionships that would not normally occur under normal circumstances. How a person finds out whether he or she had a dream-soul is unknown, but it is possible that temporary comas are one possible way of finding out.'" Chibi-usa looked at Diana. "Hey, that sounds neat! I wonder if Helios has a dream-soul. He was able to leave his body willingly."  
  
"Possible, Small Lady." Diana did not seem happy that Chibi-usa was straying from her studies, but she, too, found herself becoming more curious about "dream-souls."  
  
Chibi-usa looked back into the book. "'According to extensive research, it had been concluded that a dream-soul can only communicate with other dream- souls. Apparently, trying to communicate with a non-dream-soul is impossible, refuting any connections to channeling.'" 'Does that mean I have a dream-soul?' Chibi-usa thought. 'I wonder...."  
  
"Chibi-usa!" Chibi-usa looked up and towards the closed door at her father's voice. "It's time for lunch! The cook has prepared your favorite!"  
  
"Pancakes!" Chibi-usa said happily, tossing the book over her shoulder. She jumped out of her chair, threw open the door, and ran for the stairs. "Coming!" Just as she reached the top step, however, she tripped over the hem of her dress; she had gotten used to wearing mini-skirts while living with Usagi. With a shout of surprise, she went tumbling down the stairs like a ball.  
  
By the time she crashed into the wall six feet from the bottom stair, she was unconscious.  
  
End of Prologue 


	3. Bubble Universe

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Chapter One: Bubble Universe  
  
Chibi-usa slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was blue. She shook her head, blinked, and looked around. To her surprise, she found herself floating in the center of a blue bubble. 'Where am I?' she thought. Standing up (or straightening, to be more accurate), she put her face closer to the glass-like wall and peered out. It was like the night sky, only the stars weren't white. They were blue, red, yellow, and (she could just barely make them out) black. They weren't stars either; she realized with a start that they were bubbles like hers. Wondering what the bubble was made of, Chibi-usa reached out with a hand to touch it; it passes right through the bubble as if it weren't even there. She pulled her hand back and thought carefully. 'If I stick my face out,' she thought, 'I can quickly pull it back in if there's no air.' She did so, and fell right out of the bubble.  
  
No harm done; she was still alive. To her surprise, the bubble she had been in was now red, not blue. She looked at all the other bubbles floating in the vast emptiness, and found to her astonishment that she could sense the differences between "her" bubble and all the others. She also found that she could "float" from place to place. So, she floated to the nearest bubble, which was read like hers was now, and saw that it, too, was empty. Seeing this, she guessed that red bubbles mean empty bubbles. With that thought it mind, she floated to another bubble. This one was black. She put her hands to the bubble and found not only that she could not get through, but also that there was a sleeping person inside. She squinted, and nearly screamed with joy.  
  
It was Helios.  
  
"Helios-su!" she called. "Let me in! It's Chibi-usa-cha! Helios-su! Pegasus-ku! Let me in! I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
Helios, however, did not reply right away. Chibi-usa called for what felt like hours, but could not have been more than a couple of minutes, before he finally answered her. For a moment, the bubble turned blue, then Helios' voice said, "I am awake, Chibi-usa-cha. Can you wait until it is night? Then we will be able to see each other." The bubble turned black again.  
  
Chibi-usa sighed, but now knew that black bubbles meant the person inside was awake in the real world. While waiting, she decided to float around the Bubble Universe for a while, seeing if she could guess what the blue bubbles and yellow bubbles meant.  
  
The first she figured out easily enough. Blue bubbles had people inside them who were asleep or unconscious in the real world, and therefore awake in the Bubble Universe. She enjoyed chatting with some of the other dream- souls very much. It what while she was chatting with another princess that she figured out what yellow bubbles meant. The princess had invited her inside for company, and Chibi-usa had happily accepted. When she entered the bubble, it turned yellow. Yellow bubbles obviously meant that the person inside had company.  
  
The princess turned out to be very unusual (she had grown up thinking she was a novice sister in a religious order), and after saying good-bye, Chibi- usa wandered around some more. She had also learned from the princess that the inside of a bubble could be changed according to the will of its owner. She had demonstrated this by making it look like the inside of the castle she lived in, then a forest nearby. All in all, Chibi-usa found this a very interesting experience.  
  
That's when she noticed the fifth kind of bubble. There were not too many of these (she could only see three from where she was at the moment), and she glided towards the nearest one, curious as to what it meant. This bubble, though blue, seemed to have a foggy look to it, as if someone had forgotten to polish it. Whoever was inside was not human from what Chibi- usa could see, but that didn't help much (nor did it disturb her; one of the other dream-souls she had met looked like a cross between a mermaid and Spock from Star Trek). The creature inside seemed to be writhing in agony, like being in a nightmare and unable to wake up.  
  
Chibi-usa wondered if it would be all right to enter without permission and see what was wrong. After all, she was a Sailor Soldier. There might be something she could do to help.  
  
So, Chibi-usa put her hands to the bubble and fell in.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	4. Dead Man

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Chapter Two: Dead Man  
  
Chibi-usa found herself in the middle of what seemed to be a storm cloud. There was smoke and lightning everywhere and no sign of the creature that she had seen before. "Hello?" she called. "Are you alright? I know you're in here!"  
  
"She can't hear you," a voice behind her said. "She's being tortured."  
  
Chibi-usa squealed with fright and whirled around. For a moment, she thought that he was the creature she had seen, but then saw subtle differences. He was much larger, for one, and he had a snout where the other had had an almost human face. Not that either of them could've even been mistaken for human.  
  
He was tall, much taller than Chibi-usa's father. He was also more muscular. And furry; every inch of his body was covered with long, soft looking yellow fur with random black spots all over it. His hair was like that, too, but a darker yellow. He had a long tail that lashed back and forth around his legs, which seemed to be put together all wrong until Chibi-usa mentally compared them to Diana's hind legs. That's when it occurred to her that he looked like some strange cross between a human and a cheetah.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled at her. "My name is Chehdero, little one," he said quietly. She found it strange that she could hear him over all the noise that the storm cloud made around them. "I'm a Himmelian. Your race did not discover mine until the year you call 7284 in my dimension. So, technically, that means you're from my past and I'm from your future. That is not quite accurate, but it is close enough."  
  
She blinked. "Wait! If this is not your bubble, then why is it blue? Foggy or not, if you're in here with the bubble's owner, then the bubble should be yellow!"  
  
He laughed. "That is right, little one! But, the colors you noticed do not work for those who have passed from the material universe." He sobered as he looked past her into the cloud. "And because of that, I cannot provide my daughter with the help she needs."  
  
It was quite a few moments before Chibi-usa figured out what he meant. "You mean... you're dead?!"  
  
"Very much so, I'm afraid." His eyes hardened as she opened her mouth again. "And it was a terrible enough experience that I don't want to relive it."  
  
Since her next question was going to be how he died, she shut her mouth with a snap, and then thought a bit more about the situation of the bubble's owner. "You said that she's being tortured and cannot hear me. How? Why? Is there anything I can do to help her?"  
  
"She is being tortured by Ma-Kah-Phet, the force that controls all mishaps and disasters. Why he tortures her, I do not know; maybe she plays an important role in a vital situation that he is trying to ruin." He gave her a piercing look, as if he was trying to read her mind. "As for something you can do... perhaps." He pointed. "Go that way. You'll know you've found her when you get out of the clouds. Ma-Kah-Phet tortures her by forcing her to relive her more terrible memories, the ones that convince her she is worthless. If you tell her that her past experiences do not make her so, and convince her of it, I'm sure Ma-Kah-Phet would have to leave her be."  
  
"How is it that he can torture her so? Wouldn't she just wake up?"  
  
"No. She is inside a capsule that keeps her in an ageless sleep until someone opens the pod. He is using this to his advantage, knowing she is unable to wake."  
  
"Is that why the bubble is foggy instead of clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chibi-usa thought carefully. She was young and knew she didn't know everything (Usagi had enjoyed rubbing that in her face on more than one occasion), but she wanted to help this unknown female. She looked as if she had been in so much pain. That had to be a way to help her.... "What's her name?"  
  
"Chena."  
  
Chibi-usa nodded, her mind made up, and ran off towards the direction he had pointed in. "I'll save her for you, Chehdero! I know I will!"  
  
'I hope I will....'  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	5. Complicated Past

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Chapter Three: Complicated Past  
  
Chibi-usa blinked and looked around. The storm cloud was gone and she found herself in the middle of a pub. She looked around with curiosity; she's never been in a pub before, although Ami had described them to her in detail from one of her books. There were a lot of tables in the place, and all of them had at least two or three males like Chehdero sitting at them (they all had different kinds of markings, though). Some of the tables even had what Chibi-usa guessed were females; they had shorter fur than the males, and their faces were more human-like. They had more delicate paws and slimmer looks, too.  
  
They were also rather scantily clad.  
  
It was when Chibi-usa turned around and saw the stage that she realized just what kind of a pub it was. There was an almost completely naked female dancing erotically there, waggling her hips and artfully pulling off her bra. Thankfully for Chibi-usa's sake, the fur sort of covered anything remotely scandalous.  
  
She was a pretty female; like Chehdero, she had yellow fur with black spots, but her hair was orange instead of a darker yellow. She also had a rosette just above the base of her tail, and a stripe every here and there. 'Mixed-breed,' Chibi-usa thought.  
  
It was then that she noticed the exact same female standing near the back door.  
  
Chibi-usa, no dolt, quickly surmised that this was Chena. She looked a little older than the past Chena on the stage, and she seemed upset about something. Her eyes were all red, and her facial fur was wet with tears. Behind her stood a dark shadow, whispering nasty things that Chibi-usa would hear from across the noisy bar. 'No prizes for guessing who THAT is,' the child thought angrily.  
  
"Look at you, you little slut!" Ma-Kah-Phet laughed. "Just look at you making a total fool of yourself!" Chena covered her eyes and let out a soft wail of despair. "The only thing more despicable that you is slime!"  
  
"Don't listen to him, Chena!" Chibi-usa shouted, stalking across the room. "He's utterly full of shit and only trying to hurt you!" (Oh, if Rei had heard THAT word, she would've hit the roof!)  
  
"And who are you, little girl?" Ma-Kah-Phet asked mockingly. Chena didn't even look up.  
  
'Do NOT tell him your real name!' a voice in Chibi-usa's head called out. 'If you tell him your real name, he'll have power over you in the material universe!'  
  
"My name... is..." Chibi-usa thought quickly. "Black Swan!" She mentally noted to thank Ami for the English lessons.  
  
Chena still hadn't looked up and was now openly weeping. "He's right, though... I'm a slut! There's nothing good about me at all!"  
  
"That's right," Ma-Kah-Phet whispered treacherously. "Just look at yourself!"  
  
Although Chena did not look, Chibi-usa did. The past Chena was dancing completely nude on the stage now, getting quite a few wolf whistles from the males at the tables. Chibi-usa noticed with a sinking heart that the past Chena looked awfully young.  
  
After completing her set, past Chena got off the stage and quickly draped herself in a robe, obviously embarrassed. She walked up to the male behind the bar and said, "I did it. Can I please have the money you promised me now?" To her surprise, Chibi-usa heard Chena's thoughts as well: 'I need the money. It's for Daddy's operation; he won't live otherwise. You don't need to tell him how you got it....'  
  
As the male shelled out the money, Ma-Kah-Phet laughed mockingly at the real Chena. "Look at you! An exotic dancer for the money! If your father only knew, he would've been so disappointed with you! He's have thought you were no better than your miserable excuse for a mother!"  
  
Chibi-usa let out an expletive that would've made her father ground her for a month. "Don't listen to him, Chena! You didn't do the dirty dancing because you wanted to! You seem more humiliated than happy! You did it so that you could save your father! If I was desperate for money so that I could save my father, hell, I'd let someone take nude pictures of me!"  
  
Chena finally looked up. Her eyes were full of humiliation and sorrow. "But...."  
  
"You did it for your FATHER, and I'm pretty damned sure he would've believed you if you told him why you did the dancing! I mean, at least you weren't selling him your sexual favors!" Chibi-usa knew a little about that because she had found Mamoru's little collection of "forbidden magazines" under his bed one day and had looked through them all in complete curiosity. She'd entered the room inquisitive and left it shell- shocked.  
  
Chena seemed to be thinking very carefully over what Chibi-usa had said when Ma-Kah-Phet out in his two bits. "But that wasn't enough, was it? You kept the job to pay for your father's medication, and where did that bring you to?" He pointed.  
  
The scene had changed slightly. They were still in the same pub, but this time, past Chena was sitting at one of the tables with three males, drinking what appeared to be her third shot of dragon gin. Chibi-usa shuddered; Makoto had said, "Never, ever drink more than half a shot of dragon gin, unless, of course, you WANT a one-way ticket to the floor."  
  
Past Chena giggled at something one of the men whispered to her. "I really should not," she slurred, trying to stand up. She fell right back into the chair. "I really ought to be going home."  
  
"Just one more drink?"  
  
Past Chena seemed to find thinking difficult at the moment. "Oh... alright. Just one, though."  
  
"Underage," Ma-Kah-Phet stated, confirming Chibi-usa's thoughts as to the female's age. "Underage, and introduced to the wonders of alcohol. It made you forget your difficult life at home, and it made you forget just how much it hurt to have the school children make fun of you because of how poor you were! Dancing at the bar made you an alcoholic!"  
  
Chena's face, which had begun to lighten up, fell again. "He's right," she said to herself. "I may have stopped now, but if I had never begun, I would never have hurt Silver that time...."  
  
Once again, the scene changed. They were in a kitchen and this time, only two people were there: Chena, and another female that must've been the aforementioned Silver. This female, too, had black spots, but her fur was while and she also had a lot more black stripes. The two were arguing about something, it wasn't really clear what, when they suddenly came to blows. Chena, obviously drunk, picked up a knife from the counter and started slashing it towards Silver. Silver, not wanting to hurt her friend, picked up the rolling pin and used it to keep the knife at bay. It would've been rather humorous if Chena hadn't purposely tripped Silver and brought the knife down on her left arm, slicing it open from shoulder to elbow.  
  
Unusually, Silver did not scream in pain, although her shock was easily read from her expression. Under the slashed cloth of the sleeve, Chibi-usa could see thick scar tissue from an old accident on the arm; not a scrap of fur was seen. It dawned on Chibi-usa that Silver wouldn't have any more nerve endings in her arm with that kind of injury.  
  
"That's right," Ma-Kah-Phet said almost happily. "If you had stopped drinking like your cousin Silver had asked you to do many times, you would never have added another scar to her already large collection."  
  
Chibi-usa thought furiously. How could she refute that argument?! Chena had obviously made a mistake (a rather large one), but she had said she'd stopped drinking....  
  
'That's it!'  
  
Chibi-usa whirled around and looked Chena straight in the eye. "So you made a mistake! Big deal! You're only mortal! At least you learned from your, you know never to do it again because you know what you'll do when under the influence! I make mistakes, too! I listened to a strange man once and almost ended up killing my own parents long before they conceived me!"  
  
Chena blinked. "But...."  
  
Chibi-usa nearly screamed with frustration. 'It's as if she wants to hear that's she's evil!'  
  
'Her mind has been poisoned with Ma-Kah-Phet's mischief over the course of six months,' that voice in her head said. She had a feeling it was Chehdero. 'His hold over her is not complete, but it is strong. Believe in her, child.'  
  
Chibi-usa glared at the female. "Chena, you made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes! And I'll repeat what I said before: YOU LEARNED FROM YOUR MISTAKE! You might've hurt Silver because of that mistake, but I'll bet she's glad that it made you stop drinking, even if it meant being chopped up like a carrot on her part!"  
  
Chena didn't reply, but it was clear from the look in her eyes that Chibi- usa's words had been taken to heart.  
  
Ma-Kah-Phet, no quitter, almost anxiously threw out his last ace. "Don't think it stops there!" he shouted. The scene changed one more time, this time to a bedroom. "The combination of exotic dancing and alcohol made you into a creature so despicable that you can't even look in the mirror without disgust!" The door net to then opened, and in popped a very drunk and scantily clad past Chena and a male that Chibi-usa did not like the looks of.  
  
Past Chena hiccupped, and then glanced around the room with confusion while the male quietly locked the door. "Where are we?" she asked innocently. "I thought you were going to take me home."  
  
Chibi-usa felt a chill go down her spine. 'No....'  
  
"Oh, don't worry," the male said in a slimy voice, running his hands over past Chena's bare shoulders. "I'll take you home, but there's something you've got to do for me first." With movements as fast as a snake, he stripped past Chena of her clothing and threw her on the bed. Past Chena, terrible intoxicated, was unable to respond fast enough to the situation. Then the male stripped, pinned her down with his greater weight and....  
  
Chibi-usa watched with horror for a few minutes, her mind trying to tell her this wasn't happening. After seeing too much, she tore her eyes from the scene, completely revolted. The screams of pain, however, could not be blocked from her ears, and it made Chibi-usa very angry at Ma-Kah-Phet.  
  
"You would dare tell her this is her fault?" she said in a deathly quiet voice. "You would DARE tell her that attracting a rapist while drunk and therefore unable to think clearly is her fault?!" Suddenly, her voice rose to a pitch that would've shattered all the glass in the Crystal Palace, and then some. "IF YOU DARE BELIEVE THIS (insert very expressive expletive here) WHEN HE SAYS THIS IS YOUR FAULT, THEN YOU HAVE LESS BRAINS THAN MINAKO ON A MANHUNT!!!! YOU WERE RAPED!!!! THAT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, IT WILL NEVER BE YOUR FAULT, AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS A SADISTIC BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Chena looked at Chibi-usa with complete surprise. "It's... not my fault?" In the background, the male had finished his business, and past Chena's screams had turned to sobs.  
  
"Yes, it is your fault!" Ma-Kah-Phet said quickly. "You lured him on like a fish!"  
  
"NO, IT IS NOT!" screamed Chibi-usa. "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!!! LOOK AT YOURSELF, CHENA! LOOK! LOOK!!" She pointed behind her, where a deflowered and sobbing Chena cowered on the bed, humiliated and bleeding. "ANY MAN THAT IS TURNED ON BY THAT SIGHT OUGHT TO BE DRAGGED OUT INTO THE STREET AND SHOT WITH A GODDAMNED MACHINE-GUN, GENITALS FIRST!!!!"  
  
Chena looked. Understanding dawned in her eyes. "It... was not... was NOT my fault!"  
  
Ma-Kah-Phet screeched in anger. "Yes, it is!"  
  
"NO, IT IS NOT!" Chena turned on the shadow, pulling out a baton no longer than her arm. With the press of a button, however, a dagger blade popped out of either end. "I will listen to your lies no longer! I am not your creature to control!" She slashed at the shadow. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!"  
  
Ma-Kah-Phet, knowing he's been defeated, disappeared with curses on his lips. "Damn you, Black Swan! Damn you as well, Chena! A day will come when you both regret what you have done!"  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	6. Epilogue

DREAM-SOULS Rachel Seyujia Filteau  
  
Epilogue  
  
Chena turned to look at Chibi-usa. "Somehow, I do not think that Black Swan is your real name."  
  
"No." Chibi-usa shook her head and smiled as the room dissolved around them, revealing the inside of the foggy bubble (it was yellow). "My real name is Chibi-usa. You can keep calling me Black Swan though. I always thought it was a pretty combination."  
  
Chena smiled. "Alright, then. You can call me Chichi. My friends do." She blinked and looked around. "Why are you here? And where is here?"  
  
"I'm here because you needed help, and we're in you bubble. You're a dream- soul, and you looked like you were in pain when I first looked into your bubble. It's foggy because you're in the capsule thingy."  
  
Chena raised an eyebrow. "Dream-soul? Bubble?"  
  
"Let me show you," Chibi-usa said, holding out her hand.  
  
Chena looked a bit doubtful, but shrugged, and took Chibi-usa's hand. "Alright. Show me."  
  
Chibi-usa put out a hand towards the edge of the bubble, and the two of them fell out into the Bubble Universe. "My bubble is over there," Chibi- usa said, pointing. "My friend Helios is right nearby. He might be asleep in the material world by now, meaning that we'll be able to talk to him!"  
  
Chena's eyes gazed at the Bubble Universe in wonder. "Amazing!"  
  
"Isn't it? Come! Let's go see Helios! If he's not awake, you can see my bubble!" Chibi-usa and Chena floated off towards Helios' bubble, which was now blue. Inside sat Helios, and when he saw Chibi-usa, he practically flew out of his bubble to hug her. "Chibi-usa-cha!"  
  
Chibi-usa pulled forward Chena, who was obviously feeling a bit awkward. "Helios-su, this is my new friend! Mind if she joins us?"  
  
Helios smiled happily. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine, Chibi-usa- cha!"  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi-usa opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was hungry. The second thing she noticed was that her mother and father were looking down at her, their faces lined with worry. Only then did she realize she was lying in her bed. "Mama?" she croaked, discovering the hard way that her throat was dry. "Papa? Why do you look like that? I've only discovered that I'm a dream-soul."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed with relief as King Endymion gave Chibi-usa a drink of water. "Oh, Small Lady! I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up! When you fell down the stairs, we feared the worst!"  
  
"But I'm fine, now, Mama," Chibi-usa said with a smile, sitting up. "Don't worry. I made a new friend. She said I could call her Chichi, and she calls me Black Swan! Isn't that pretty? I found Helios as well, and we all had a really great time! He told Chichi and me that we can choose an alternate form to travel the Bubble Universe in, that's why he can change into Pegasus, and I chose to be an elf with dragonfly wings and a cat nose like Chichi, and she just decided she'd grow herself a pair of butterfly wings! I must've been there a really long time, though, because I'm hungry."  
  
"We'd be worried if you weren't," King Endymion said. "You've been unconscious for nearly 24 hours."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gently helped her daughter out of the bed. "Come. We'll go down to the kitchen and have those pancakes you wanted." As the family walked out the door and headed down the hall, the queen smiled ironically at Chibi-usa. "From now on, Small Lady, walk when you wear a gown."  
  
"Kind of silly that I fell down the stairs cause I tripped on it, huh?" Chibi-usa asked with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Just like your mother," King Endymion said with a smile. "Just like your mother... only she learned her lesson when she was twenty."  
  
The End 


End file.
